Un verdadero Gryffindor
by JustDanny
Summary: De cómo el valor no es suficiente. De cómo puede ser demasiado. Traidor y traicionado, amigo desleal, Gryffindor. Viñetas de Peter Pettigrew.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: harry potter NO es mío. Ahora, quitad todo lo que esté en mayúsculas.**

**Notas: ehem. Tabla tablita tablera con mi amiga Kristy SR; mi personaje (a elegir, y que conste que estoy mentalmente sana... bueno, todo lo sana que puedo estar, siendo yo) es Peter Pettigrew. Advertidos estáis.**

**Valor**

El Gran Comedor es precisamente eso, grande. Inmenso, amenazante, también; le observan cientos de ojos, pupilas clavadas –burlonas- en su cuerpecito rechoncho de once años. Respira hondo; un paso. Y otro. Y el Sombrero Seleccionador se acerca un poco más, y Peter resiste el súbito impulso de salir corriendo.

Inspira. Inspira y retiene el aire, como si fuera ese tiempo que no para, pero que es demasiado lento. Y piensa _Mamá no estará orgullosa, después de esto. _ Mamá no estará orgullosa, porque su hijo no es el héroe que esperaba, el Gryffindor que llevará la bufanda del abuelo. Espira. Y avanza despacio, temblando, rodillas inseguras y la boca seca, y una mirada decidida en los ojillos azules. Porque no quiere decepcionar a mamá, no quiere decepcionarse a sí mismo.

El Sombrero le queda enorme; se desliza por su cabeza, y lo atrapa. Huele a viejo, huele a magia y a algo sabio y arcano, que infunde respeto. Peter casi contiene la respiración, ahí dentro.

_¿Asustado?_, inquiere una voz, y el niño asiente. El Sombrero ríe, con ese tono condescendiente que usan muchos adultos, y añade: _No hay mucho que pensar en tu caso, pequeño_, dice_. Llevas al león tatuado en la frente._

_¿Gryffindor?_ Y casi, casi, no se lo cree. Porque un Gryffindor es noble y valiente, como el abuelo, es un héroe de cuento, y no un niño asustado y tímido, de nariz larga y afilada y ojos pequeños. Porque él, Peter, no es –no puede ser- Gryffindor. Así que protesta.

_Pero tengo miedo._

Y una risa suave, de nuevo._ Todos tenemos miedo, Peter. El valor es sólo saber superarlo._

Y grita _¡Gryffindor!_, y la mesa de los leones aplaude. Es el sexto, este año, aunque no el último, y va a sentarse –corriendo, casi saltando- junto a un niño de mirada imposiblemente orgullosa y un miedo infinito oculto bajo esa fina capa de insolencia casi aristocrática.

Sirius Black es Gryffindor, también.

Y Peter se siente afortunado. Afortunado por ser mago, por sentarse, como su abuelo, en esa mesa. Rojo y dorado; los colores de los héroes, le han dicho siempre. De los que luchan y rugen en cada batalla, día a día, mes a mes, vida a vida. Porque todos tenemos miedo, ha dicho el Sombrero. Y es un sombrero, al fin y al cabo, de algo más de mil años. Tiene que ser sabio.

**Danny**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: si esto fuera mío estaría de vacaciones en el Caribe.**

**Notas: sí, con esta palabra podría haber hecho algo mejor, pero es que tiene doce años. Así que no se me ocurrió mucho más; espero que no esté muy malejo.**

**Corporal**

Es algo un poco extraño, la verdad. Es raro estar tan lejos de casa, entre esas sábanas enormes y cálidas y las miradas hostiles de los otros. Porque Peter es pequeño y regordete, y tiene esa cara de ratoncito que tanto adora su madre, pero que suscita burlas y risitas e, incluso, algún que otro insulto directo.

Black, Sirius fue el primero en hablarle. Nada más llegar a la habitación; _Quita de ahí, ratoncejo_, dijo, con esa voz aristocrática y de niño, y le empujó contra la pared. Como si el mundo fuera suyo, como camina ahora, también. Los Black son una familia antigua, poderosa; son gente importante, y deben ser tratados como tal. Eso les ha dicho el mismo Sirius, un par de veces.

_Quita de ahí, ratoncejo_, esa primera noche, y resulta tan raro escucharle ahora, apenas una semana después, cuando el tono de superioridad se ha ido de su voz y le defiende de cualquiera. Porque Sirius Black no es como él, no es bajito ni parece indefenso, y le brillan los ojos grises cuando ataca, como un perro rabioso. Le daría miedo, si no fuese su amigo, pero lo es. Lo es desde esa noche, porque Peter no llegó a chocar contra la pared, como habría hecho cualquier otra. Y es que el Sombrero le había puesto en Gryffindor, la casa de los valientes, apenas un par de horas antes, y un Gryffindor no choca contra las paredes, no se deja avasallar. Un Gryffindor es un león.

Un león muerde.

Así que Peter sacó todo su valor, a saber de dónde, y devolvió el empujón. Débil, por supuesto, mucho más débil que el de Sirius, porque él no es tan alto ni tan fuerte, pero fue el gesto el que contó. Y mucho.

Sirius Black se quedó parado. Estático.

Fue la primera vez que alguien le negaba algo, explicará, dentro de unos años. La primera vez que ser un Black no contaba para nada, que el dinero y la fuerza y el miedo no le daban lo que quería. Un empujón, y Sirius Black dejó de ser lo que era, para convertirse en lo que siempre había querido ser.

Ahora no se aparta de Peter, ni de Potter, James, otro de los chicos de la habitación. Bromea con ellos, se pelean, juegan; son amigos, y Peter sabe que tiene suerte, aunque se sienta un poco apartado, de cuando en cuando –James y Sirius encajan demasiado bien. Tiene suerte, porque son buenos chicos, agradables, cuando quieren, y muy divertidos. Y le defienden, sobre todo de los Slytherin, y le hacen reír.

Lleva sólo una semana en Hogwarts, sí, y todo resulta un poco raro todavía. Levantarse y no ver a mamá ni a papá, estudiar, hacer hechizos; no es la rutina a la que estaba acostumbrado, pero no parece mala. Le gusta, en el fondo, toda esa sensación de libertad y responsabilidad, porque le hace sentir mayor y más importante.

_Hey, Pet, ¿vienes a las cocinas? Sirius ha descubierto un pasaje secreto_. Y Peter, por supuesto, asiente. Cómo resistirse al brillo travieso en los ojos de James.

Y sale detrás de ellos, casi sin mirar atrás. Bueno, un poco sí que mira, más que nada para asegurarse de que Lupin –aún no ha conseguido llamarle por su nombre- sigue en la habitación. Es un chico muy extraño, la verdad, todo el tiempo callado y casi con miedo. No parece muy Gryffindor, pero, pensándolo bien, ninguno de los cuatro chicos de primero lo parece. Ni siquiera James, que llevaba el rojo y el dorado tatuados en la cara, desde el principio. Son sólo niños, al fin y al cabo. Cachorrillos de león.

De todas formas, Lupin sigue siendo diferente. Sonríe educadamente, y habla con ellos, de cuando en cuando, pero no parece saber muy bien cómo comportarse. Como si no se sintiera cómodo, como si ocultara algo.

Cuando vuelven de las cocinas, la habitación está vacía. Qué extraño.

Remus llega a la mañana siguiente, en medio de una clase de Encantamientos. Trae ojeras y mirada cansada, y una herida enorme y abierta que late y pulsa, bajo la ropa, y que ninguno ve. Peter casi puede, cuando el niño –casi tan bajito como él, pero con un aspecto mucho más frágil- se deja caer a su lado. No habla; deja escapar un quejido. Años más tarde, puede que Pet se dé cuenta de lo que significa; por ahora, es sólo un ruido algo molesto.

Es justo allí cuando se le ocurre la idea, mientras Filius Flitwick explica, con impaciencia mal disimulada, el _Wingardium Leviosa_ por decimosexta vez. Es una idea genial, la suya, y tiene que contársela a alguien.

_Deberíamos hechizar a los Slytherin_, dice, tono ilusionado e infantil. Sería genial poder hacer eso, hacer que todas las fastidiosas serpientes volaran. Lupin sonríe un poco, antes de decirle que eso será muy difícil._ Es magia demasiado avanzada_, susurra. _Mejor intentar algo más pequeño. Un hechizo corporal, no sé. Podemos buscar algo._

Y nacen los Merodeadores. Es una broma sencilla, al final; a los Slytherin de primer año les sale cola de gato, por unas horas. Unas horas gloriosas, en las que Peter y Remus –porque no tiene sentido seguir llamándole Lupin, a estas alturas- se ríen en voz baja, mientras James y Sirius lo hacen a carcajadas. En un futuro será en ellos en quienes piensen, al hablar de esta broma; James Potter y Sirius Black, demasiado inteligentes y aburridos para el bien de nadie. Y no se acordarán de los que van detrás, el niño regordete y ratonil y el otro, ese que sonríe con algo animal y salvaje, pero que mantiene la compostura. Pero a Peter no le importa.

No, no le importa en absoluto, estar siempre detrás. No mientras tenga amigos.

Hogwarts, pensándolo bien, es un lugar fantástico.

**Danny**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter (no) es mío. **

**Notas: por una vez, no hay notas. ¡Ah, que esto **_**es **_**una nota! Pos es verdad…

* * *

**

**Libro**

Están a mediados de segundo cuando se da cuenta. Es por culpa de un libro, un tomo enorme y polvoriento, que descansa junto a otro montón, en la biblioteca. Parece dejado allí a propósito, para que él lo vea; quizás sea así, de alguna forma. Podría decirse, más por decir que otra cosa, que es cosa del Destino. Con mayúsculas y letras brillantes.

Dice _Criaturas de la oscuridad_, en la portada, y Peter se queda mirándolo, fascinado. Cualquier otro día habría pasado de largo. Por supuesto. Cualquier otro día habría venido con Remus, y él habría encontrado alguna razón por la que deberían estar estudiando, en lugar de mirar libros tan antiguos y usados. En vez de mirar libros tan comprometidos, añadiría, para sus adentros, pero Peter no tendría por qué darse cuenta.

Pero hoy Remus no está. Y Sirius, que ha decidido sustituirle, le tiene una extraña alergia a todo lo que incluya pluma y pergamino, así que ni siquiera ha cruzado la puerta de la biblioteca. Así que Peter está solo, y el libro parece mucho más interesante que los diferentes usos de las escamas de serpiente marina en las pociones.

Se sienta casi conteniendo el aliento. Las letras, elegantes y recargadas, parecen llamarle, invitarle a entrar en un mundo al que nadie antes ha entrado. Un mundo nuevo, sólo para él.

Las primeras páginas están amarillas, casi ilegibles; hablan de seres pequeños y oscuros, de duendecillos que envenenan las fuentes y acaban con las cosechas; verdaderas plagas, dice el libro, abundantes en la Europa del Norte, antaño. También menciona algo sobre los ghouls, pero es apenas un párrafo, y Peter casi cierra el libro, hastiado.

Pero entonces lo encuentra.

Es un dibujo magnífico, que ocupa casi una página, desgastada, vieja; los ojos amarillentos de la criatura parecen vivos, alerta, amenazantes. Garras y colmillos y un pelaje pardo y gris; un lobo inmenso que babea y gruñe, y que recuerda en algo a un hombre, si te fijas bien. Una bestia dispuesta a atacar, a arrancar la vida al tiempo que la carne; un monstruo.

En el libro lo llaman _licántropo._

Y Peter casi contiene la respiración, porque eso sí que merece la pena. Eso sí es importante, porque un hombre lobo es un peligro, dicen, una amenaza para cualquier ser humano, para cualquier mago o bruja desprevenido. Así que el niño devora las palabras a puñados, y recorre una y otra vez la ilustración con los ojos, el brillo afilado de esas pupilas inteligentes y maliciosas, bestiales.

Tiene pesadillas, esa noche. Sueña que hay un licántropo en la habitación, que entra silenciosamente y se acerca a su cama, le acecha, y abre los ojos justo cuando va a saltarle encima, aterrado.

La puerta se abre con un chirrido, y por un instante Peter teme que no haya sido un sueño.

_¿Pet?_, es la voz de Remus. Suena cansada, dolorida; suena como si acabara de perder una batalla, esta noche.

_¿Qué te ha pasado?_, pregunta Peter, alejando el recuerdo –_garras, colmillos; unos ojos amarillos en la oscuridad-_ de su mente. El otro niño suspira, intenta pensar.

_Te lo cuento mañana, ¿vale?_, dice, al final, a falta de una mejor excusa. Hace un gesto de dolor al caminar, disimulado por la penumbra, y suelta un quejido leve y contenido. Apenas quedan dos horas para que se levanten James y Sirius, y no habrá otra oportunidad de dormir, entonces. Pero Peter no tiene sueño; Peter tiene miedo. Está asustado, y no sólo del lobo del libro. Le asusta el sollozo suave que deja escapar Remus, que es su mejor amigo, y que nunca llora. Nunca se queja.

_Nunca está en la habitación las noches de luna llena._

Y se estremece, un poco, y se recrimina ser tan estúpido y desconfiado, porque no hay manera de que Remus, el tímido, callado y siempre amable Remus, sea un hombre lobo, una bestia sedienta de sangre. Porque es imposible, desde luego, que esos ojos ambarinos –casi amarillos- reflejen alguna vez esa furia, ese odio por todo y todos, esa astucia salvaje, malvada.

_Remus_, empieza, _¿eres… eres un hombre lobo?_

El otro niño no contesta. Está dormido.

James y Sirius tardan otros diez meses en descubrirlo. Lo hacen casi por casualidad, cuando el heredero de los Black golpea al pálido y frágil Remus con un abrecartas de plata, regalo de un tío lejano, dejando una marca que será para siempre, una cicatriz. Lo descubren casi por casualidad, sí, y se asustan, se asustan casi tanto como Peter, pero disimulan mejor. Sonríen, visitan la enfermería y se disculpan, y les cuesta quedarse a solas con Remus de ahí en adelante, aunque ninguno se queje en voz alta. Y entonces, un buen día, deja de tener importancia. Como todo.

Como el libro, ese tomo grueso y polvoriento en la biblioteca, que tiene por título _Criaturas de la oscuridad_, y al que le falta una página. Nadie sabrá nunca cómo son los licántropos, piensa Peter. Porque nada es nunca como te imaginas.

**

* * *

Danny**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter y toda su parentela pertenecen a JK Rowling.**

**Notas: vale, sé que NO debería estar subiendo esto, sino Herederos. Mea culpa, sí señor. Pero… pero… No sé. Cuando piense en una buena excusa os la pongo, ¿vale? De momento, aquí está esto, que digo yo que para algo servirá.

* * *

**

**Escala**

Para Peter, el mundo no es en blanco y negro. No; para el pequeño Peter Pettigrew existe toda una escala de grises, entre ambos.

Supone que eso le viene de familia, o algo así. Y supone, también, que es raro, en un chico de su edad –algo menos de catorce años-, el pensar en el mundo ya como un lugar sombrío, acromático. Gris y gris más claro y gris oscuro casi negro, y miles de tonalidades entre ellos que dan forma –una forma abstracta, difícil- al Universo.

Para otros, para James, por ejemplo, las cosas están muy claras. Tiene un concepto del Bien y otro del Mal, y aunque no utiliza el blanco, sino el rojo, viene a ser lo mismo. Para el heredero de los Potter la vida es una lucha continua entre lo bueno y lo malo, el león y la serpiente; en su mente no cabe nada peor, supone Peter, que ser un Slytherin.

A veces, el pequeño Peter se lamenta de no haber caído en Hufflepuff. Quizás hubiese sido todo más fácil.

Al menos se habría ahorrado la estúpida guerra de Casas. Honor Gryffindor contra orgullo Slytherin. Pero así son las cosas.

La primera vez que vio a James _cabreado_ de verdad fue, precisamente, por esa guerra a pequeña escala. O, pensándolo bien, a no tan pequeña escala.

Era martes, si mal no recuerda. Un martes de febrero o así, en segundo curso. Y sí, debía de ser martes, porque los martes han tenido Pociones nada más desayunar, todos estos años.

Empezó con una broma. Una broma estúpida de las suyas –arrojar un petardo coloreado en el caldero de un Slytherin. A James le gustaban, le gustan esas cosas.

El caldero de Severus Snape, también conocido como Snivellus, estalló enseguida, y lo llenó todo de un asqueroso líquido parduzco. A Peter apenas le rozó la mano, pero la tuvo al menos un día entero llena de pústulas. A las víctimas más cercanas –dos Sly, por suerte, entre los que se encontraba Snivellus- tuvieron que llevárselos a la enfermería. La mayoría de Gryffindor rieron, más que nada por quedar bien con James.

De haber estado con cualquier profesor, con McGonnagall, por poner un ejemplo, James Potter lo habría pasado muy mal. Pero era Slughorn. Y, si hay algo que decir de Slughorn es que sabe perfectamente cómo ignorar lo que está perfectamente claro, si le reporta algún beneficio.

Ninguno de los Slytherin era lo bastante _importante_ o talentoso, supone Peter, para enemistarse entonces con el joven Potter. Así que Horace Slughorn hizo como que no se daba cuenta de nada, achacó todo el incidente a _la falta de concentración del señor Snape, _y los Gryffindor rieron de nuevo. Y todo habría quedado ahí.

Pero no.

Lily Evans puede parecer, para quien no la conozca, una niñita tonta y débil. Va en corrillo con las otras chicas de su habitación, suelta risitas estúpidas y mira pasar a los chicos de séptimo, sonrojándose. Se camufla, en definitiva, maravillosamente bien.

Pero es una leona. Una leona de verdad, de las que rugen y enseñan los colmillos y matan, en apenas unos segundos, al más fuerte de los antílopes.

Así que cuando la niña de once –casi doce- años se levantó de su asiento, en mitad de la clase, y le estampó un puño cerrado en la cara a James Potter, incluso Slughorn se quedó helado. Resulta gracioso recordarlo ahora, piensa Peter; Lily era, al menos, una cabeza más baja que James, entonces, y sabía perfectamente que ninguno de los alumnos –Gryffindor o Slytherin- la ayudaría en su causa. James tenía, al menos, a los otros Merodeadores.

Y, sin embargo, lo hizo. Sin pensar, sin pararse siquiera a explicar nada. Un puñetazo fuerte, casi masculino, y luego le escupió en la cara. Y se sentó.

Toda la clase quedó en silencio.

Al salir, en medio de un coro de susurros y miradas mal disimuladas, James Potter cogió del brazo a Lily Evans, que se deshizo de su agarre como mejor pudo.

_Piérdete, Potter_, dijo, sacudiéndose. La melena pelirroja se agitó con ella, y sólo entonces pareció recordar James que era una _chica_. Y la dejó irse.

Peter supone –pero claro, es sólo una suposición- que ese enfrentamiento fue sólo un preludio. Una especie de aviso de lo que sería la relación de todos con Lily Evans, esa chica idealista y pelirroja que comparte clases con ellos. De lo que sigue siendo.

El cabreo de James fue monumental. Suerte tiene Evans de ser mujer, murmuró Sirius, a la mañana siguiente, porque Jamie no tocará a una niña. Y era cierto; de alguna forma, el retorcido sentido del honor Gryffindor de James Potter le impidió obtener la venganza que quería. Así que acabó pagándola con Snivellus, pero no antes de haber destrozado la habitación a golpe de varita, y los oídos de todos a golpe de queja.

Porque, para James, el mundo es blanco o negro. Nada más. Y un Gryffindor defendiendo a un Slytherin, de algún modo, no entraba –no entra- en su cabeza. Es extraño, casi ofensivo. Es uno de los matices de gris que sólo Peter es capaz de ver, en mitad de su escala.

* * *

**Danny**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: nada de esto es mío.**

**Notas: me ha quedado un capítulo -¿cómo decirlo?- flojo. Flojillo. Pero prometo que el siguiente será mejor, o que, por lo menos, tendrá más sentido.**

**Espejo**

Peter no conoce el Espejo de Oesed. No sabe que existe una ventana a otros mundos –al propio corazón humano-, un cuadro del yo y del deseo. No sabe que, en una cámara de alta seguridad de Gringotts, guardando polvo y recuerdos, yace un espejo apagado, un espejo que consume almas a cambio de mostrarte tu mayor anhelo.

Peter no sabe nada de esto. Pero sí que sabe qué vería.

Probablemente ni se lo plantea, al principio. Probablemente no le importa los primeros días, eso de que todos los saluden, a los dos –James y Sirius, Sirius y James, siempre burlones y chulos y unos niñatos, aunque por dentro sean tan diferentes. Probablemente le parezca lo normal, lo justo, como se lo parece a Remus; pero es que Remus siempre ha sido un caso especial.

Luego hay un pequeño –levísimo- cosquilleo. Envidia. O no tanto. No tanto porque la envidia es algo más grande, algo verde y viscoso que se extiende por todo el cuerpo, que te atrapa, te inunda, te ahoga. Peter la conocerá más adelante, quizás. Cuando el mundo haya cambiado.

Pero existe, ese cosquilleo. Esa sensación de me estoy quedando atrás, de soy invisible. Porque es su segundo año, y a los chicos mayores les cuesta saberse su nombre –_es Peter, no Pearce_- y las niñas no lo miran cuando pasa, como a Sirius. Y es raro, porque no podrían importarle menos, todos ellos (los chavales mayores, las niñas), y aún así le molesta. Un poco. Mucho.

A veces, esa invisibilidad es útil. Como cuando James tira todo una caja de bombas fétidas en mitad del pasillo de Pociones; McGonnagall ni siquiera se para a pensar en que él, el pequeño Peter Pettigrew, haya podido tener algo que ver en el incidente.

Sirius y James se pasan dos semanas castigados. Peter y Remus juegan a las cartas y, un buen día, deciden que volverán a hacerlo. Lo de las bombas. Los cuatro.

Es ahí donde Peter empieza a entender cosas. Cosas que antes no parecían existir, siquiera, como el talento, la malicia –maldad-, la sensación de poder.

Si se topara alguna vez con el Espejo de Oesed, en esos días, vería, sin lugar a dudas, a un grupo de cuatro muchachos. O no.

Quizás sólo se vería a sí mismo.

A James y a Sirius les dan igual los castigos. No les importa pasarse un mes fregando suelos, si a cambio consiguen que el viejo Slughorn huela a huevo podrido una semana –aunque, como apunta Remus (que no es tan santo como parece, eso lo saben todos), para eso no hacen falta bombas fétidas.

Y empieza como un juego, eso de gastar pequeñas bromas. Nada demasiado grande, demasiado llamativo; se coordinan perfectamente, a sus trece años, y cada uno conoce su papel. James es el cabecilla, el líder; el primero en reírse y el último en callar. Sirius es brazos y piernas, es la mano ejecutora; estalla y arde con apenas una chispa, y no le importa nada. Luego está Remus. Licántropo o no, siempre será el niño bueno. El que les saca a todos de apuros, sonrisa y gesto encantador, y _han estado conmigo, Profesora_. Tiene claro su papel; no se queja nunca, porque nunca aspira a más.

El cuarto es Peter. El cuarto siempre es Peter, y eso se volverá más cierto con el tiempo, aunque aún no lo sabe. Es el último en el plan de ataque, el chico de los recados, más que otra cosa. El que siempre sale bien parado, en apariencia, porque nadie –ni siquiera él mismo- puede concebirle haciendo algo malo. Y no queda nada, para él. No hay reconocimientos, palmaditas en la espalda; ni siquiera castigos. Y una parte de él se rebela. Pero muy bajito.

Años más tarde, cuando el cuerpo casi no le aguante, pequeño y peludo, cuando un charco parezca un obstáculo insalvable, puede que piense en estos días. En ese primer año que, sin casi saberlo, fueron Merodeadores. En los grandes amigos –el matón y el criminal, la bestia y el traidor- y en lo que pudo significar, ese comienzo. Forman una familia, estos años, una familia que está ahí siempre, para lo bueno y lo malo. Un grupo pequeño, selecto; es lo que Remus quiere, lo que James agradece, lo que Sirius necesita.

Peter es distinto. Peter tiene otra familia, fuera, tras los muros de piedra de Hogwarts. Tiene una madre histérica, una hermana pequeña, un padre con el que habla de fútbol americano. Tiene incluso un perro –Hocicos, lo llama, y vaya nombre más ridículo. Peter no busca lo mismo que ellos. Busca otra cosa. Busca cambiar de vida, dejar de ser gordito e inútil, dejar de ser el último en los equipos.

Peter busca cumplir un deseo. Busca poder, gloria, grandeza. Un nombre en letras doradas en el pedestal de una estatua; busca magia, y el ser alguien. Ellos le ofrecen ser sombra.

Quizás, de haber encontrado alguna vez el Espejo de Oesed, Peter se habría asustado. Se habría echado atrás, no habría mirado.

Hay veces que no hace falta tanto para conocerse a uno mismo. Hay veces en que todo está demasiado claro.

**Danny**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: no soy rubia, no soy rica, ¿no soy Rowling? ¡Ouch!**

**Notas**: y sí, viñeta. Corta y patética (esto... creo que debería decir que es absolutamente genial o algo así para que la leáis, ¿no?), pero existe. Y está escrita, y no solo en mi cabeza, como suele pasar con estas cosas. Así que estoy contenta.

**Rojo**

Ser un Gryffindor es algo más que vestir de rojo. Es una actitud, una forma de vida, como dice siempre James.

Para Peter, el Gryffindor más Gryffindor que ha existido nunca es, paradójicamente, Sirius Black.

Resulta realmente curioso, piensa, de vez en cuando –cuando se para a pensar en este tipo de cosas, que, por suerte, no es muy a menudo-. Es realmente curioso que, viniendo de donde viene, tenga al león tan dentro.

Porque Sirius viene de un nido de serpientes. Es algo que todos saben y que ninguno dice; Peter sabe perfectamente que, al oír su nombre la primera vez, todos le miraron con desconfianza. Incluso Remus, que es un hombre-lobo y otro paria social, que sabe bien lo que es sentirse diferente, temido. Incluso Remus.

Y Sirius fingió que no le importaba. James contaría, después, que, aunque ya se habían conocido en el Expreso –y a pesar de la afirmación de Sirius de ser _diferente_-, jamás se había creído del todo que ese niño mimado y sangre pura pudiera ser _Gryffindor_. Diría que le había visto vestido de verde y plata, en su imaginación, todo el camino. Que se sorprendió muchísimo cuando, a la mañana siguiente, los elfos dejaron el mismo escudo rojo y dorado cosido a la túnica del niño Sirius Black.

Pero así fue. Porque Sirius había dejado de ser un Black, aunque eso no lo supieron hasta unos días después, cuando llegaron las primeras cartas.

Peter es hijo de una bruja. Mamá fue la única que supo qué hacer cuando convirtió la lámpara en un pájaro, el día de su séptimo cumpleaños. Mamá es la única que supo cómo reaccionar a la carta de Hogwarts, hace casi cinco años.

Para la señora Pettigrew, sin embargo, el mundo mágico queda muy lejos. Y no es papá Pettigrew quien tiene la culpa, no; mamá renunció al mundo de la magia mucho antes de conocerle, aunque nunca le ha contado por qué.

Ahora, Peter cree saberlo.

El mundo mágico es hostil, peligroso, irracional. El mundo mágico aparta a todo el mundo, lo hace sentirse pequeño, malvado, peligroso. El mundo mágico considera que Remus –el siempre amable Remus, que sonrió nervioso la primera vez que una chica le dijo que quería besarle, y fue incapaz de decir que no- es poco más que una bestia sanguinaria. El mundo mágico afirma que Sirius –_Sirius Black_- es y será siempre un mago oscuro. Un asesino en potencia, un peligro.

A veces, Peter se pregunta cómo pueden soportarlo.

Sirius cruza el cuadro de la Señora Gorda con seguridad fingida; camina con pasos pesados, casi dejándose caer. Tiene el ceño fruncido, una carta arrugada en la mano, y Peter sabe perfectamente qué ocurre. Por eso no dice nada, y le deja subir las escaleras sin preguntarle –como habría hecho otras veces- si quiere jugar al ajedrez mágico con él.

Cinco segundos más tarde, James Potter sube las escaleras, en una persecución casi desesperada de su mejor amigo.

De todos los Gryffindor que Peter conoce, Sirius Black es el que escogería, probablemente, si tuviera que ponerle una cara a la Casa de los Leones.

Recibió la primera carta cinco días después de entrar en Hogwarts, Sirius. Aún no se hablaban mucho entre ellos, los chicos; con él hablaban menos. Pero todos notaron el cambio de expresión, el miedo casi infinito oculto detrás de la máscara de indiferencia.

Nunca supieron qué decía esa carta, por supuesto –aunque Remus se lo imaginaba, según le dijo a Peter un par de meses después-, pero Sirius Black volvió cabreado, rabioso, mordiéndose las lágrimas para que no salieran. Se le desmoronó la fachada de tipo frío y orgulloso, casi Slytherin, y lo cambió todo por una máscara agresiva, de león a punto de atacar.

Peter supone que fue entonces cuando se produjo el cambio con ellos, también. Cuando se convirtieron en amigos, y no sólo en compañeros de cuarto.

Lo primero que propuso Sirius esa noche, antes de irse a dormir, fue gastarles una broma a los Slytherin. Pronunció la palabra _broma_ de forma que parecía una maldición imperdonable; aunque nunca lo admitirá, esa forma de hablar del chico moreno le asustó, a Peter, y le sigue asustando ahora. Es como si tuviera dentro un volcán a punto de estallar, una tormenta capaz de arrasarlo todo, en su furia.

A James se le iluminó la cara. Se colocó las gafas con cuidado, y miró al otro niño con expresión ilusionada y maléfica. Remus, adormilado, apenas emergió de entre las sábanas –se pasaría año y medio fingiendo que jamás quiso hacer caso de la idea de Sirius.

Peter supo que algo había cambiado en el instante en que se descubrió a sí mismo preguntando_ ¿Qué clase de broma?_

Sirius Black sigue viviendo en un nido de serpientes, cinco años más tarde. Vuelve cada verano con un millón de cicatrices nuevas, en el alma; James le abraza en el Expreso, intentando suavizarlo un poco, pero es difícil. Y, aún así, aún sabiendo que sus padres le desprecian, que su familia le odia y que el mundo acabará por volverse en su contra, sigue adelante. Peter cree que su sangre debe tener trazas doradas, entre el rojo oscuro.

Es por eso que, para Peter –para todos, aunque no lo digan-, el Gryffindor más Gryffindor de todos es, paradójicamente, Sirius Black.

**Danny**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: nada de esto es mío –es todo robado.**

**Notas: uf, hacía mil años que no actualizaba esto, ¿no? Con lo cortitos que son los capítulos, uno esperaría más constancia de la autora; pero claro, tal y como están las cosas –con la crisis y tal- una no puede permitirse contratar a un muso a jornada completa. Así que achaquemos la tardanza al reajuste de personal.**

**Naturaleza**

Cierra los ojos. Cierra los ojos y piensa, se concentra. Busca un _yo mismo_, un centro de todo, una verdad. Se busca.

El libro dice que será fácil, después de todo lo que han pasado. Que, tras preparar poción tras poción, tras conjurar hechizos casi imposibles, encontrar la propia forma debe ser sencillo. James lo ha hecho enseguida; James lo hace todo rápido. Como volar, como reír, como enamorarse.

Dice que ha visto a un ciervo. Un animal enorme y noble, de cornamenta soberbia y pelaje hermoso. Peter puede imaginárselo, por supuesto; James tenía que ser algo grande.

A Sirius casi no hizo falta preguntarle. Lleva al perro escrito en los ojos; ríe casi como ladra, y le falta mear alrededor de todos para hacerlos suyos. Un perro negro y grande y orgulloso; un Grim, piensa Peter, pero es lo bastante listo como para callárselo.

Para él es más complicado. No sabe qué es, pero sí lo que _no puede ser_; es el problema, supone, de ser él, de ser Peter, siempre detrás y siempre obviado. No es un ciervo, no es un perro, porque no es nada como James y Sirius. No es un genio cruel y despiadado, un niño en un cuerpo grande, no.

_Vamos, Pet, inténtalo otra vez, _le anima Remus. Para él es fácil; no tiene que hacerlo. No tiene que quedarse de pie y cerrar los ojos, y esperar a que se forme una figura, a descubrirse a sí mismo. No tiene que tomar esas pociones asquerosas ni quedarse sin dormir una semana.

Peter sabe que es injusto, pensar eso, pero no puede evitarlo. Tiene demasiada rabia en el cuerpo, demasiado cansancio. Siente las miradas de superioridad de sus amigos, el desprecio; duelen igual, aunque no sean ciertas. Aunque lo único que haya en los ojos de Remus sea esperanza, aunque Sirius se haya quedado dormido y James esté dispuesto a aguantar con él (por él) hasta que lo consiga.

Peter se siente pequeño.

_Podemos dejarlo por hoy_, sugiere James. Tiene los ojos cansados; Peter supone que es un reflejo de sí mismo. Así que asiente. Y se deja caer en el suelo, y se arrastra hacia la cama; James está roncando en apenas minuto y medio, dos como mucho.

Peter intenta imitarle. Dormir, soñar. No lo consigue.

_Está bien, Pet_, susurra Remus, desde el otro lado de la habitación. Y le da rabia, porque no está bien. No está bien que James y Sirius lo hayan hecho a la primera, que Remus sea tan estúpidamente perceptivo, que le comprenda. Sobre todo eso.

Peter se siente distinto.

Sabe que no tiene derecho. Sabe que no tiene derecho a sentirse tan mal consigo mismo y con el mundo, que debería estar agradecido; no viene de una familia conflictiva, no tiene enfermedades (maldiciones) graves, no tiene siquiera enemigos acérrimos. Pero no puede, no quiere evitarlo. Está molesto.

Y ni siquiera sabe con qué. Quizás consigo mismo.

_¿Peter?_ No responde. Finge dormir, aunque está seguro de que Remus sabe que es mentira. _Buenas noches, Peter._

Buenas noches, piensa. Aprieta los puños, cierra los ojos. Se concentra. Tiene que salirle, vamos, tiene que salirle. Todos lo han conseguido, ¿por qué él no?

Respira hondo, como dice el libro. Dos, tres, diez veces; intenta aclarar su mente, dejar de pensar. Y espera. Espera a que se forme algo –una silueta, quizás.

Nada.

En algún momento, Peter se duerme. Y sueña que es pequeño, muy pequeño, pero tampoco es tan raro; es como se siente, en todo momento. Pequeño, insignificante, muy poquita cosa. Sigue las sombras de gente más grande; en su sueño, corre delante de algo. Se esconde. Respira rápido, muy rápido, y el corazón le late en el pecho; bombea sangre y sangre y sangre, y el mundo parece más negro, aterrador. No hay colores, no hay lugares, no hay nada conocido. Sólo él, el pequeño Peter, asustado y temblando. Se atusa los bigotes.

_¿Bigotes?_

Despierta aterrado. Sirius le sacude un poco; van a llegar tarde. Dice que le ha esperado porque quería remolonear un poco; Peter sabe que han perdido el desayuno, por supuesto, y que un Sirius sin desayuno es un Sirius muy extraño. Casi serio. Así que agradece el gesto.

Recuerda apenas retazos de lo que ha soñado, esta noche. Recuerda que todo olía mucho, sonaba más. Recuerda el miedo que ha pasado, la sensación de ser pequeño.

Recuerda ser una rata, también, pero eso no le es extraño. De algún modo –igual que la risa de Remus recuerda a los aullidos del lobo-, le parece lógico. Natural.

Tarda unos instantes en darse cuenta. Él también lo ha conseguido, al final.

Peter Pettigrew será un animago.

**Danny**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: toooodo es de Rowling. Más o menos.

* * *

**

**Un verdadero Gryffindor**

_----Vida---_

La vuelta a casa se le hace interminable, ese quinto curso. Hace sólo dos noches de la luna llena, y a Peter se le cierran los ojos, y cabecea. James tiene la mano vendada, suspira y mira por la ventana; aún tiene tiempo para pedirle salir a Evans una última vez, piensa Peter, cuando la pelirroja venga a secuestrar a Remus. Cosas de Prefectos, dice siempre, y a veces, en broma, Pet le pregunta a su amigo cómo besa. Remus se ríe con él, por supuesto, pero se sonroja, y es entonces cuando Peter se calla. Hay cosas, supone, que es mejor no saber.

Sirius está de mal humor. Siempre lo está, en los viajes de vuelta, y Pet se pregunta en ocasiones qué será lo que le espera, fuera de Hogwarts. Sabe que él llegará a casa y mamá Pettigrew habrá preparado su plato favorito –esa tarta de manzana que los elfos no saben hacer bien-, que Juliet estará horas y horas pidiendo que le cuente más cosas del castillo que nunca pisará, que su padre sonreirá sólo un poquito y asomará desde detrás del periódico. Sabe que James dormirá en un cuarto aún más rico que el de Hogwarts, en una cama en la que nadie habrá saltado para deshacer; Remus probablemente –aunque esto sólo se lo imagina- se pasará los días encerrado entre libros y libros, hasta que alguien le obligue a salir para tomar el aire. Pero, si piensa en Sirius –en el Sirius que baja del tren con los labios apretados y esquiva la mirada de su hermanito pequeño, el Slytherin-, Peter no ve nada. No hay nada más allá.

Y no es que no se hayan contado cosas. Lo han hecho, claro, pero de una forma un poco… vaga. Pet, por ejemplo, no ha mencionado que Juliet es squib, que nunca jamás le dirá a mamá que se junta con un licántropo –que comparte habitación con él- porque no volvería a pisar el castillo jamás de los jamases. Son cosas que, supone, los demás no tienen por qué saber, igual que a él mismo no le podría importar menos la ausencia de elfos domésticos en la casa de los Potter. Son… personales. Familiares. Pero, fuera de esas pequeñas cosas, sí que hablan. Anécdotas graciosas, vacaciones de verano, lo bonito que es Irlanda y los pocos recuerdos que Remus conserva de su primera casa.

Sirius apenas habla, en esas ocasiones. Sonríe, por supuesto, asiente y –de cuando en cuando- cuenta cómo su prima Bella se cayó de culo la primera vez que montó en escoba. Pero hay poco más; puede que hable de esas cosas con James, en otros momentos. No sería raro; James y Sirius hablan de todas las cosas que los demás evitan, como las apuestas de quidditch, las chicas a las que han besado y lo que les espera al salir de Hogwarts.

El tren se detiene con un chirrido; estación de King's Cross, dice alguien, y, acto seguido, sólo se oye movimiento. Túnicas y vaqueros, despedidas emotivas y promesas de lechuzas. Los cuatro Merodeadores bajan juntos –baúles a rastras- y se sonríen una última vez. No dicen mucho; no lo necesitan.

James es el primero en ver a sus padres, que le esperan justo enfrente, sonrisas amplias y brazos abiertos. Les hace un guiño antes de girarse, correr hacia ellos. Su quinto curso ha acabado; Peter le echará de menos, este verano.

Recorre con la mirada el andén, buscando a mamá y a Juliet, que siempre vienen a recogerle. Arrastra el baúl tras de sí, avanzando entre la multitud, y se despide de Remus –su padre acaba de verle-, y saluda con la mano; sólo quedan Sirius y él.

Las localiza después de un rato; Juliet lleva un vestidito morado, demasiado fresco quizás para el tiempo que hace, pero que le sienta muy bien, aunque quizás sea sólo su mirada de hermano mayor. Mamá le dedica una sonrisa enorme, y se acerca a él casi corriendo. A su lado, Sirius se muerde los labios.

_¡Pet!_ El grito de su hermana es entusiasta, como el abrazo que le recibe; Peter vuelve a casa, se siente en casa. Sonríe y devuelve el abrazo, y decide que es hora de marcharse –dejar Hogwarts por un rato- y echa a andar sin más dilación.

No llega a dar dos pasos.

Ante él hay un hombre alto y oscuro, ahora. Lleva la barba cuidada, una túnica de gala y una expresión de desagrado; le recuerda a Sirius de una forma horrible, aunque es tan distinto que casi no sabe por qué.

_Sirius_, dice, con voz fría, ignorándolos a él y a su madre y a su hermana. Y Sirius se pone recto y deja escapar un suspiro –casi imperceptible- impregnado de odio, y se muerde los labios, camina. Es casi tan alto como su padre –porque es su padre, de eso no hay duda-; parecen hermanos, más que otra cosa. Dirige una última mirada de disculpa y despedida a Peter; tiene los nudillos blancos –no sabe muy bien por qué se fija, Pet, en una cosa tan nimia- de apretar los puños, y arrastra el baúl con furia. El aire parece más espeso, alrededor de los dos, padre e hijo, y casi, casi se puede ver la magia negra.

Cinco minutos más tarde, la familia Pettigrew monta en el coche. Peter cuenta por enésima vez cómo han ganado la Copa de las Casas, este año, pero no piensa en ello. Se está imaginando la tarta de manzana que le espera, una vez en casa, y los días que pasará en la playa este verano. Y le da vueltas, también, a la imagen del padre de Sirius –el señor Black- y a la extraña tensión entre ellos.

Un año después, por esas mismas fechas, Sirius Black huirá de casa. La gente le mirará con asombro –ha dejado atrás una fortuna, dirán algunos-, pero para Peter no será tan extraño. Hay cosas por las que merece la pena dejarlo todo, pensará. Como encontrar un hogar, una vida.

* * *

**Danny**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: la última vez que me miré al espejo seguía sin ser Rowling. Lo comprobaré de nuevo... No. Nada.**

**Notas: uf, esto está como que muy pillado por los pelos. Ha habido problemas con el ordenador, pero me alegro de poder volver a subir (aunque lo mismo quien termine con este capítulo no se alegra tanto ^^). Aunque a lo mejor tendría que haber subido otros, este fic era el único que tenía para subir. Los demás andan a medias, los pobres, pero supongo que se intentará hacer algo :P

* * *

**

**Un verdadero Gryffindor**

**Beso**

La primera chica a la que besa se llama Liza; vive a tres calles de los Pettigrew y se pasa medio verano en la plaza, tonteando con sus amigas y viendo pasar a los chicos. Le coge de sorpresa, el beso, y apenas lo saborea del todo; es rápido y tímido, y Liza sale corriendo, roja hasta las orejas, una vez ha terminado.

Se le acerca un día más tarde –sigue sentada en la plaza, en un banco viejo y hecho polvo, y no se atreve a mirarle a la cara cuando Peter carraspea, inseguro. Se le acerca y quiere decir algo, no sabe muy bien qué, y piensa, mientras tartamudea un _hola_ algo patético, que Sirius habría sabido qué hacer, en un caso así.

Las amigas de Liza se ríen, con sonrisitas tontas, y ella se sonroja un poco y levanta la vista, pero no dice nada. Es pequeñita y morena, y –vista de cerca- no demasiado guapa, pero tiene unos ojos bonitos, de un azul grisáceo que le recuerda a un mar que nunca ha visto.

Peter se siente ridículo, en ese momento; una de las otras chicas, una mil veces más guapa y con aspecto de cabecilla, se burla de él y su tartamudeo, y exclama algo así como _Mira, Liza, un admirador secreto._ Y ríe. No tiene una risa agradable; más bien es estúpida y un poco creída; Peter desearía encerrarla en una habitación, a solas, con Snivellus. Se lo tendría merecido.

Se aleja sin decir nada, rojo hasta las orejas y más furioso de lo que recuerda haber estado en su vida; ojalá pudiera sacar la varita, piensa, y demostrarle a esa niñata con quién se está metiendo. Aunque, pensándolo bien, tampoco solucionaría mucho; quizás acabase cambiando la farola de color, con un poco de suerte; los nervios no le dejarían hacer mucho más.

Sólo ve a Liza una vez más, a lo largo del verano; se le acerca y se disculpa –_Anna es un poco tonta a veces_, dice, y Peter se muerde la lengua para no corregirla (el _un poco_ sobra)- y le dice que siente haberle cogido por sorpresa, también, pero que le gusta. Y le besa de nuevo antes de irse, y esta vez Pet se permite disfrutarlo.

Una semana más tarde se marcha de nuevo a Hogwarts.

Por supuesto, a la hora de contarla, su historia es un poco diferente. Liza, para empezar, es mucho más guapa que en la realidad, y más alta, aunque los ojos son los mismos; después están los besos, que son más largos e incluyen, quizás, un poco de manoseo, y por último, el número de veces. Pero es más o menos lo mismo, lo que cuenta; sus variaciones, al menos, no son tan exageradas como las de James, que afirma haber llegado _hasta el final_ con una chica que, probablemente, sólo exista en cierto tipo de películas.

Sirius se ríe de los dos antes de contar sus experiencias; el tono en que lo dice todo hace que parezca mucho más, que todo sea más impresionante. Remus se queda callado.

Más tarde, ya en las habitaciones, Peter reparará en esto último, quizás.

Bajan del tren casi con las mismas ganas con las que subieron, y Lunático sale disparado a la carroza de los Prefectos; Sirius se burlará de él en el castillo, por eso, pero en realidad está bien. Peter lo ha tomado como un signo de que van siendo adultos, poco a poco, y de que cada vez se parecen menos a los niños que, en primero, iban juntos a todos lados; por una parte le entristece, darse cuenta de eso, pero por otra –supone que el lado Gryffindor de sí mismo- le parece ciertamente excitante, esa idea de crecer. Casi puede imaginarse, al principio de este sexto año, lo que será cuando cumplan los diecisiete: podrán beber y viajar solos, y usar magia fuera de Hogwarts. Probablemente, se dice, habrá más chicas entonces. Y más besos.

El Gran Comedor sigue impresionante, año tras año; la Ceremonia de Selección de este curso se le pasa en un suspiro y, antes de darse cuenta, los cuatro Merodeadores están ya en la habitación, listos para abrir la botella de whisky de fuego que Sirius ha pasado de contrabando y Remus ha fingido no ver. Antes de que puedan empezar, sin embargo, alguien llama a la puerta.

_¿Se puede?_ Es la voz de Mary McDonalds; después de cinco años, Peter se la conoce bastante bien, igual que sabe que, si ella está aquí, probablemente el resto de chicas de sexto no andan lejos.

James abre la puerta enseguida, y las deja pasar una a una; hay siete muchachas, todas en pijama con la notable excepción de Lily Evans, que sigue llevando el uniforme a pesar de la hora y frunce los labios en una mueca extraña.

Remus se pone ligeramente nervioso al verla, como si esperara una regañina –técnicamente debería recibirla, piensa Peter, pero ni siquiera Evans es tan aguafiestas-, y James se pasa la mano por el pelo, inconscientemente. Probablemente, de poder elegir entre Evans y la supuesta chica con la que ha _llegado hasta el final_ este verano, se quedaría con la pelirroja. Aunque no pudiese ni tocarla.

Aguantan media hora, más o menos, antes de acabarse la botella y tener que sacar otra; Peter ya empieza a ver algo borroso y a reírse más de la cuenta, y Amy Whitman hace movimientos poco disimulados hacia Sirius, que la ignora. Lily Evans se remueve, incómoda; no ha probado la bebida. Peter supone que, incluso el primer día, su vena de Prefecta es demasiado notable.

_Remus, deberíamos hacer la ronda o algo_, dice, aunque lo que quiere decir en realidad es _estoy incómoda y no me gustaría tener que llamar a McGonnagall ni aguaros la fiesta_, así que el licántropo asiente, y ni siquiera James objeta a la marcha de ambos, todavía en uniforme. Tampoco es, por supuesto, como si James pudiese decir algo ahora, haciendo equilibrios con un vaso en la frente.

Las risas semi histéricas de Alice Hunter, que ha bebido más que nadie, despiden a los prefectos; el ambiente en la habitación se relaja un poco –ni siquiera a estas horas pierde Evans algo de autoridad- y Peter pierde la cuenta de los vasos que lleva bebidos.

En realidad, tampoco es importante; es más interesante fijarse en Mary, que lleva un camisón cortito y tiene unas piernas preciosas, por ejemplo. Se pregunta, en un momento determinado, si besará mejor que Liza; supone que sí, por supuesto, porque es más guapa y más simpática y probablemente tenga más experiencia.

En un momento determinado se da cuenta de que se está meando. Necesita ir al baño urgentemente y, aunque eso supone levantarse y recorrerse las escaleras sin caerse hasta el baño común, no está dispuesto a usar el de la habitación; probablemente James le abriría la puerta sin avisar, sólo por hacer la gracia.

Así que se tambalea y se levanta; tarda casi dos minutos en conseguir abrir la puerta –Sirius le jalea desde atrás-, pero, una vez fuera, todo resulta más fácil. Se le escapa la risa y se resbala en un escalón; la caída duele un poco, pero no lo bastante como para hacerle calmarse.

Intentando no hacer ruido, Peter se desliza hasta el baño de abajo; la Sala Común está vacía y silenciosa, y resulta casi sobrecogedora, si una palabra así se puede usar cuando uno está borracho.

Peter debe de estarlo. Borracho, desde luego, borracho como una cuba, porque sus ojos le están jugando malas pasadas, y, aunque no es posible que esto esté pasando, cierra la puerta del baño enseguida, sin llegar a entrar y en completo silencio. ¿Cuántos vasos ha bebido? ¿Diez, doce? Deben de ser muchos, se dice. Los bastantes como para que su mente dibuje _esa imagen_ en el baño, dos cuerpos apoyados contra la pared, uniformes prácticamente perdidos y ojos cerrados, todos labios y piel. No queda rastro de las placas de Prefectos, de eso está seguro, en el amasijo de miembros que son Remus y Evans y que, probablemente, habrán llegado más lejos que _hasta el final_ de James.

Mucho más allá de un beso.

* * *

**Nota**: tenía que hacerlo. Me consumía por dentro, esto de no meter Remus/Lily un poco más que implícito. Así que sí. Ahí está.

Y alguien se preguntará dónde está el protagonismo de Peter, en este fic, ¿no? Yo también lo hago.

**Danny**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer**: nada de esto es mío.

**Notas**: sí, lo sé, no tengo vergüenza alguna. Primero no subo durante un tiempo muuuuy largo, y luego, justo cuando digo que no voy a subir, voy y actualizo así porque sí, porque me da la venada. Qué vamos a hacerle; caprichos de autora. Pero aquí estamos otra vez, con Peter -a ver si sale de una vez por todas, que al fin y al cabo este es su fic.

* * *

**Un verdadero Gryffindor**

**Veneno**

Casi no puede -no quiere- creerlo. _No volverá a molestarnos,_ dice Sirius, y se ríe, y Peter ríe con él, porque casi todo lo que suelta Sirius es gracioso, a menos que te pares a pensarlo.

Esto no lo es.

James golpea antes de gritar. _¿Puedes ser más gilipollas, Black?_, le espeta; Canuto le mira desde el suelo, el labio partido y una expresión arrogante, venenosa -_Black_- en los ojos. _¿Qué quieres? ¿Matarnos a todos?_ Y se va, dando un portazo y casi corriendo, y Peter se queda paralizado porque no sabe de qué va, todo esto.

Ayuda a Sirius a levantarse, aunque algo le dice que no debería hacerlo, que es justamente eso -el tener una mano amiga siempre, siempre, no importa lo que haga- lo que los ha llevado a esto. Sea lo que sea.

Se pasan la noche en silencio. Sirius intenta hablar, un par de veces -dice cosas así como _Él se lo ha buscado_, o _Se merece lo que le pase_; dice frases crueles sin pararse a pensar-, pero Peter no puede siquiera mirarle a la cara.

Y luego, de pronto, cuando casi le vence el sueño, Pet lo escucha. Sollozos.

Sirius Black está llorando.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente es él el único Merodeador en clase. Tampoco va Snape, claro, y, por una vez, Peter le echa de menos. Podría fingir que no ha pasado nada, si estuviera. Podría seguir con su vida, ser un chaval, una vez más, y no sólo un cuerpo flojo y tembloroso, ausente.

Peter está asustado. Está terriblemente asustado, con todas las letras, y no sabe qué hacer. Sólo esperar; siempre se le ha dado bien.

El primero en aparecer es James, a la hora del almuerzo. Tiene una herida horrible cruzándole la espalda; Peter no lo sabe. Tiene también un humor de perros.

_¿Estas son horas de llegar?_, pregunta Evans. James casi le muerde.

Y eso que es herbívoro.

Peter traga saliva. _¿Cómo ha ido?_, dice, aunque no quiere saber. No, no quiere escuchar nada.

James le lleva aparte, se lo cuenta.

_Casi no llego a tiempo_, le explica. Luego _No he estado más acojonado en toda mi puta vida_. Y tiene los ojos llenos de lágrimas, y le tiemblan las manos, y Peter sabe que esta mañana, frente a todos, ha tenido que hacer de héroe, y que no puede más.

_¿Sirius?_

Ahí, James no dice nada.

* * *

Sirius Black va a pasarse castigado el resto del curso, escuchan después. A Peter no le parece justo, claro -cualquier otro habría sido expulsado, probablemente-, pero Canuto es su amigo, y no tiene sentido protestar.

_Gilipollas_, es lo primero que dice James cuando el otro chico entra por la puerta. Se le ve aliviado, de todas formas; Sirius puede ser un _casi_ asesino, sí, pero, ante todo, es su hermano. Es algo que Peter nunca comprenderá, por supuesto.

Remus también entra en la habitación, justo detrás. Está más pálido que de costumbre, demacrado; parece a punto de echarse a llorar, también. Peter no sabe qué tendría que hacer ahora, como amigo. ¿Qué se dice cuando has estado a punto de matar, de morir?

_Toma_, susurra, al final, y le tiende un libro. _Lo traje de la biblioteca_.

A Remus no le quedan fuerzas para sonreír, así que sólo asiente.

* * *

La semana siguiente es simplemente horrible.

Remus y Sirius no se hablan. Es lógico, supone Peter, pero siente cómo se le desgarra algo dentro cada vez que están los cuatro en una habitación.

James no sabe por quién tomar partido. Peter, sí.

Sirius Black le da miedo, pánico, terror. Sirius Black puede ser su amigo, sí, pero también es un demonio, un Black en toda regla, cargado de veneno.

Peter no quiere que le ataque.

Así que sigue con él, le acompaña, como antes, a todas partes. Y se siente mal consigo mismo -se siente un traidor, un arrastrado-, pero sabe que Remus le comprenderá, llegado el momento. Él, al fin y al cabo, siempre ha hecho lo mismo.

* * *

Todo se ve diferente, ahora que son sólo dos.

La gente susurra a su paso -dicen los rumores que han peleado, según unos, por culpa de una chica, y Peter casi se echa a reír, la primera vez que lo oye, porque _si sólo fuera por eso_. La gente murmura a sus espaldas, también, y hablan de cómo James Potter no parece saber qué hacer, de cómo el prefecto Lupin ha debido _pasarse de la raya_, quizás cumpliendo el deber. Lily Evans se acerca un día a Remus, le felicita. Él parece a punto de gritar.

Y Peter... Peter se deja llevar. Sirius masculla cada vez que escucha algo de esto, gruñe y ladra y golpea -en cualquier otra ocasión, Snivellus se habría llevado la peor parte. Y besa a chicas porque sí, algo que no había hecho nunca, antes, como intentando probarse a sí mismo, definirse. Como si tuviese miedo a desaparecer, si los demás -si Remus- no notan su presencia.

Peter entiende muchas cosas, entonces.

* * *

Una noche, el heredero de los Black desaparece. Dos días antes de la luna llena, cuenta Peter; James declara que _ya se encontrará él solo_, y Colagusano coincide. Remus, no. Remus necesita buscarlo, quizás porque teme que vaya a hacer algo, de nuevo, algo de lo que todos se arrepentirán, después.

Sirius lo hace, aunque ni James ni Peter lo sepan. Pero son cosas que se ven.

Los Merodeadores vuelven a ser uno, después de esa noche. Vuelven a estar juntos, los cuatro, amigos inseparables separados de por vida. Peter lo nota en las miradas, los gestos, ese control obsesivo que mantiene Sirius Black de ahí en adelante, el temor casi invisible en los ojos de Remus. Los Merodeadores vuelven a ser cuatro, en apariencia, pero -Peter lo sabe- el daño está hecho, y el veneno se extiende, poco a poco.

* * *

**Danny**

_¿Críticas, comentarios?_


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer**: nada de esto es mío.

**Notas**: sí, se que hace como un milenio y cuarto que no actualizo esto, pero es que me dio por leerlo el otro día y me dije: ¿por qué no? Así que ahí va, un capítulo nuevecito. Que ya era hora...

* * *

**Un verdadero Gryffindor**

-_-Revelaciones-_-

* * *

Lo llaman "El Incidente", de ahí en adelante, y esquivar toda mención se convierte en un arte. A Peter se le da bien, a Peter se le da mejor que a nadie – mejor que a James, a quien se le escapan miradas de lástima, de vez en cuando, en dirección a Snivellus; mejor que a Remus, que apenas puede soportar estar a solas con Sirius, que huye de él cada vez que tiene oportunidad.

No está orgulloso de ello.

El verano de sexto curso es extraño, tenso. Peter no está muy seguro de qué va a encontrar, una vez vuelva a Hogwarts; las cosas en casa tampoco van bien. Juliet ha crecido, muy deprisa y demasiado, y le grita a mamá y no quiere saber nada de ese hermano mayor que tiene un don al que ella no puede aspirar. Papá no dice nada en voz alta, porque nunca lo ha hecho; en privado, le confiesa a Peter que está preocupado. _Tu hermana está en una edad difícil_, confiesa; _quizás tú puedas hablar con ella_. Peter no sabe qué es lo que espera que le diga.

No hay refugio en ninguna parte, ese verano. Las cartas que le llegan son casi todas de James, y hablan de cosas triviales: ha ido al mundial de quidditch con su padre, su madre ha decidido comprarle una lechuza nueva en septiembre, hay una plaga de gnomos en su jardín. No le cuenta nada importante; no le habla de Sirius, por ejemplo, aunque las noticias de que el heredero de los Black se ha marchado de casa se han extendido por el mundo mágico como la pólvora, y a qué otro lugar podría ir, si no es a casa de su hermano.

Peter no le culpa. Lo más probable es que prefieran contarlo en septiembre, cara a cara; puede que Sirius quiera explicarles por qué se ha ido, aunque no lo cree. Ha tenido que ser algo serio, piensa, ha tenido que ser algo grave, y Sirius Black no habla de esas cosas. Sirius Black no admite que es débil, que es humano.

Es Remus quien acaba diciéndoselo, la segunda semana de agosto. Quedan en el Callejón Diagon para comprar las cosas de clase: mamá ha decidido que Peter ya es lo bastante adulto como para ir solo. Intenta convencerle de que se lleve a Juliet con él, pero él consigue escabullirse en el último momento.

Remus tiene un aspecto horrible; la última luna llena fue hace tan sólo tres días, y Peter supone que tiene que ser eso. La falta de sueño y de animagos que le hagan compañía, el estrés acumulado, la culpa que la bestia traduce en aullidos más fuertes y golpes más terribles, en mordiscos y arañazos. Le recibe con una sonrisa, apoyado en el quicio de una puerta a la que no le dejarían acercarse si supieran lo que es. Peter se la devuelve.

_Hey_, dice. _¿Te ha pasado una apisonadora por encima?_, y Remus no termina de coger el chiste, pero se ríe igual. Por un instante parece más vivo, más joven, más el chico al que conoce y menos el despojo humano que era hace unos instantes.

_Me alegro de verte, Pete,_ confiesa; las confidencias no empiezan hasta más adelante, cuando se sientan en unos escalones, cargados de bolsas con libros de segunda mano. No es que Peter no se pueda permitir copias nuevas; es sólo que, a veces, las anotaciones de los márgenes sirven para algo. Y Remus agradece no ser el único que tiene que pegar las cubiertas de los libros de vez en cuando.

_Quería contarte algo_, murmura, y lo dice en voz baja y con la vista clavada en el muro de enfrente, como si no supiera cómo empezar, cómo sentirse. Peter asiente, escucha. Y se muerde la lengua porque no quiere contestar, no quiere interrumpir; porque Remus no tendría que haberse guardado algo así todo este tiempo, igual que no tendría que haber escondido su licantropía absolutamente todos los días de su vida.

Respira hondo.

_¿Recuerdas... Recuerdas el Incidente?,_ y casi puede sentir las mayúsculas en la frase. _¿Recuerdas que Sirius... y yo... lo, lo arreglamos? _Peter asiente. Remus traga saliva. _Me dijo que lo sentía. Me dijo que no sabía en qué estaba pensando. _

_Me besó, Peter. Sirius Black me besó en la boca, y ahora... Ahora no sé qué hacer._

Peter se muerde los labios. Va a ser difícil fingir que no pasa nada, ahora.


End file.
